Fullmetal Sonic
by DataAlfonse
Summary: If you don't like the story don't read it at all. Anyway what if Ed and Al didn't *Spoiler alert* leave when they saved their world from the one in the flask. Maybe they went to another world. This story Is for sonic and fullmetal alchameist fans.
1. Explanation

Hey guys DataAlfonse here I have been dreaming up this story for the longest time so I hope you like it, and if you don't, just exit out of this and read someone else's story. I was running out of names for the white one when I remembered the Skaith, terror of death title.

Sonic: Hey I'm the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog and I got a letter from some cross between a hare and a hedgehog to explain what the chaos emeralds do. So here's my explanation.

Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds capable of bringing peace or destruction to whoever has all 7. Each one ,counting the master emerald, has a beast in it all in this order:

The Master Emerald holds Chaos the guardian, the sapphire Chaos Emerald holds Quartz the Prophet, the Amethyst Chaos Emerald Holds Eris the Wrath, the Diamond Chaos emerald holds Skaith the Terror of Death, The opal Chaos Emerald holds Iblis the Flames of Disaster, the green Chaos Emerald holds Iran the Protector, the ruby Chaos Emerald holds Order the Destroyer, and the cyan Chaos Emerald holds Nauru the Fear. If the 8 chaos beasts were to be released, They would rein over our world and probably seep into, your world, Earth. Thankfully each time a villain went after them they were stopped by me. Everyone that had helped me every time the world was in danger knows about how dangerous it would be to let these things go into the wrong hands, and we were doing great until those homunculi and alchemists came into the mix.

As much as I know everyone hates cliffhangers. That's all I have right now. And when I have more only then will I update.


	2. Welcome to Mobius Edward

Well guys here's chapter 2! Hope you like it and when it's all capital letters in a text box it means someone is yelling hysterically and parenthesis means thinking.

Welcome to the Limbo world. Not much here, just an empty space filled with no opportunity and a 16 year old boy missing an arm and a leg.

Edward: Well this is just fantastic. I just got out of the frying pan and into a very dull pot. Where the heck am I?

No answer, as usual with the former full metal alchemist. If you remember the ending to his story you already know what happened to him after he beat the one in the flask. Ever since he got to this place 7 days ago he's been complaining nonstop. That is until a small flash of light opened up in front of him and spoke.

?:Hello young alchemist.

Edward: Who said that? Where is that voice coming from?

The boy started to look around franticly. Then the voice boomed again.

?: Try looking in front of you, small fry!

Edward: SMALL FRY? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SMALL FRY! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW YOU RIGHT ACROSS THIS FRIKIN' PLACE IF I COULD FIND YOU!

?:I see you have a short temper.

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?

?:Never mind, I am the light that's in front of you. What is your name?

Edward: My name? I'm Edward Elric.

?: Is there anyone else you want with you.

Edward thought long and hard and thought of three people that had given him aid in the past.

Edward: My brother Alphonse Elric, my mechanic Winry Rockbell, and the prince of Shing, Ling Young.

?: Well than Edward, they are already in the place your going, though they are scattered but safe. Now your rebirth awaits.

Edward: What do you mean by "rebirth" exactly?

?: You will see… now open your eyes.

Once Edward opened his eyes a few things were different about his location and his appearance. He was in the middle of a beach and there were a lot of tiny animals. Edward ignored all the other strange things about the beach like the 360 degree ramp and started to notice his own features changed.

He still had blond hair but a floppy ear covered his right eye, he still had his usual style of clothing but he felt something fluffy and orb like from under him, he still was missing his arm and leg but the remaining limbs felt a bit longer.

?:Hi welcome to Mobius.

A Girl's voice said to him.

Edward: Huh so that's were I am.

?: So how old are you little guy?

Edward was about to threaten here but than he thought first.

Edward: (Soothing Voice: Calm down Edward you just came to this place, you don't need to start a fight in the state your in. Now why don't you just calm-Psycho voice: SCREW THAT!)

Inside Edward's head (*boom*)

(Calm Voice: OW!)

Edward: I'M 16 FRIKIN' YEARS OLD LADY! ANYONE WHO CALLS ME TINY WILL FRIKIN' PAY! WHY I -

After that he just stared at the girl sitting 7 feet beside where he lay. She wasn't human, the main give away being her tail but as he slowly made his gaze up to her head her face and eyes showed anger the same why one of his brother's old white cat would.

The white and red cat started to speak in a tone that sounded almost like Winry's when he destroyed his metal arm.

?: A 16 year old boy with MANNERS would ask a girl's name when spoken to. Mark my words Sage the cat is the last name you will hear before I BASH YOUR HEAD IN!

Edward: Aw crap.

Wow Ed is screwed now! The story isn't done yet but Ed may just meet his match this time.

Sage the cat belongs to Glnn Bck and every other character belongs to their rightful owners


	3. Of Emeralds and Guardians

I'm not dead yet! Sorry for the lack of updates, but let me just say I had serious migraines thinking this one up. I upped the rating of these stories to "T". Now …for you faithful fans patently waiting. Enjoy. 2 O.C. are introduced here, and don't worry, they aren't god mod. One you may even know. For future references the one named Alfonse will be shortened to Alfa later to avoid confusion . The first of 5 or 7 filler chapters with a bit of plot.

_**Angel Island : Alter of the Master Emerald , Time: 7:00 A.M**_.

The Master Emerald, more powerful than all the chaos emeralds combined. Capable of keeping the Angel Island floating in the sky. Normally a red echidna named Knuckles would be guarding it right now, but that said echidna had to catch a date and left a blue and white Harehog named Alfonse in charge.

Alfonse: This is so boring! No wonder Knuckles had to get away from this dumb alter. All there is to do is breath in and out. Something better happen in the next 10 minutes.

_**angel Island: Lava Ridge zone, Time: 7:27 a.m.**_

Elsewhere at lava ridge zone. The only remnants of a certain tyrant's minions have rebelled and made peace with the residents of this zone. But most of The residents have gone somewhere for the day so the only life for miles was an crimson ermine and a golden panda.

?: So this is where Edward ended up.

?: Hopefully we'll find another secret of immortality here too Ling!

?: And maybe Ling will polish his "Negotiation" skills May.

Ling: Shut up Greed.

_**Back to the Alter**_

After his rant of boredom was over, with nothing else to do Alfonse took the opportunity to catch up on some sleep. Unknown to him that someone had snuck behind him and the gargantuan emerald. Unknown that she was about to take the master emerald away from him, and no it's not Rouge she's on a date with Knuckles.

?: All right I got myself this far. Now all I have to do is take the master emerald away and give it to Rouge for profit.

The thief than lifted up the master emerald, (making small cracks in the process mind you) and then instantly had trouble moving. Then the thief decides to take the sapphire and amethyst chaos emeralds with her. Satisfied with her loot, she than dropped the master emerald (the cracks now show that the emerald is about to split into shards now) and the two chaos emeralds into a burlap sack to, make it easier to carry the loot.

Alfonse: Going somewhere?

The thief than turned around, reveling her face and identity. One that the substitute guardian knew all too well.

Alfonse: Why are you taking the master emerald, Thorn?

Realizing who she was stealing from, the now yellow bat gave the burlap sack back to Alfonse and started to talk to him.

Thorn: It's been too long Al. :D

Alfonse: It's only been 2 days, and you still didn't answer my question.

Thorn: You know my terms, I only side with the winners and-

Alfonse: The side that pays the most, now ANSWER THE FRIKIN QUESTION!

The bat turned blue with disappointment.

Thorn: :(. Fine, you're no fun. Rouge hired me to take the master emerald away from the alter, AND leave a note that said "This is what you get for forgetting our anniversary. :D" where the master emerald used to be.

Alfonse: Come to think of it that does sound a bit like Knuckles. But wouldn't that make knuckles steal it back from Rouge's grasp, or even apologize to her/

Thorn: This is KNUCKLES we're talking about here. He would probably know how to add 2 and 2 together before he finds out it's missing, or even how to read.

_Meanwhile at the restaurant where Knuckles and Rouge are located._

Knux: I feel… a disturbance.

Rouge: It's probably nothing Knuckles (like our anniversary).

Knux : Oh right, I forgot my anniversary present to you.

Rouge: What? 0.0

Knuckles kneels down on one knee and pulls out a ring case and opens it.

Knuckles: It's a 80 carat diamond ring. I didn't give it to you on our anniversary because I couldn't afford it at the time. So here you go.

Rouge took the gift and looked guilty after putting the ring on her finger.

Knux: What? Don't you like the gift?

Rouge: Oh it's nothing.

Knux shrugged and resumed eating is his fried rice.

_Back with Alfonse and Thorn_

Alfonse: Well why did you take the job anyway

Thorn: I thought it would be too easy with the Idiot away.

Then there was a sound of static

G.U.N. communicator : _*Krzzt!* Winged thief to Thorn, do you copy? *Krzzt!*_

Thorn: Hold on, Rouge what do you want now?

G.U.N. Communicator: _Abort the mission! Tear up the note! Put back the master emerald and report back to base for payment._

The signal was then cut off abruptly. The now crimson bat crushed the communicator while walking away.

Thorn: Meh. I'll see you later Al I have to get my pay.

Alfonse: Wait, what about the master emerald?

Thorn: You're a genius you figure out how to get it back.

Alfonse: Well, I guess I better-

The blue and white Hare-hog Looked where the burlap sack was.

Alfonse: WHERE DID IT GO?

WARNING PRINCESS SALLY BASHING. IF YOU VALUE PRINCESS SALLY, GO TO UNTIL YOU SEE "After the master emerald"

Antoine: Your majesty, I don't think you should roll the master emerald like that.

Sally: You can't tell me what to do!

Then the master emerald fell off the edge of Angel Island due to rolling it. Down the immensely powerful object fell, right in the ocean after making a sort of comical splash as it touched down. Antoine's mouth was gaping open the whole time while watching the event unfold down the cliff.

Then after the time of disbelief was over the time for blaming and fury began, and all the coyote's anger was directed at the squirrel princess.

Sally: Oops. :D

After the master emerald Broke into 15 shards, the chaos beast inside felt happy to be free again.

Chaos: FINALLY! I'm back in action! Now to take revenge on… oh forget it. I'm all out of vendettas. Tikal where are you?

Well… maybe not THAT happy.

Yeah pretty much all you're getting for awhile. Thorn is a bat that can change the color of her fur depending on emotion, she may become a plot revolving character and she may not. Also three questions 1. should there be a spark of romance between Thorn and Alfonse or not. 2. Would you like to see what happened to Edward or Alphonse next, if so which one? 3. There is one slot left for the last main fan character, do you want yours in there ,if so what do they look like if not no trolling. Answer in the reviews and I am a little rusty at writing these so don't be surprised.


End file.
